She Marched to a Differet Beat
by Scarlet le Fay
Summary: the story of my life (meant figuratively) in wizard world form. Includes Draco-ish characters and other pplz. Les miserable-ish twists and quotes throughout because that is the tightest play ever! (As well as the only Broadway show I’ve seen)
1. Memories

She marched to a different beat  
  
A/N: the story of my life (meant figuratively) in wizard world form. Includes Draco-ish characters and other pplz. Les miserable-ish twists and quotes throughout because that is the tightest play ever! (As well as the only Broadway show I've seen)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot. None of the HP characters r mine of course.  
  
However, I DO own Scarlet LeFaye and her mysterious lover Matt (named for another REAL person). I also own any other characters I feel like creating or have sub-consciously created.  
  
  
  
    Ch. 1 Memories  
  
  
  
    Step after step I took, thoughts swirling around me, tears fogging my vision. I never had felt more miserable in my life. I was tired, very tired. This was the day that was supposed to be the "happiest" of my life: I was graduating from Hogwarts. However, listening to the sounds of laughter and eagerness coming from where my contemporaries stood, I felt nothing but unimaginable pain and fear. My feet took me to the lake where I sat down and let the memories wash over me..........  
  
    I was standing in front of my parents' coffins at their funeral. I was four years old at the time. We had been out boating when a sudden wind picked up. The boat capsized. In the ocean the tides can be in one place and then in another place, not there at all. The current sucked them down into the depths. All of a sudden I was alone on the sea, a little speck of red life jacket with dark brown hair in an ocean of blackness. I remember calling out for hours for them; sobbing when they wouldn't come. Finally, someone in the heard my cries. I was hysterical by that time. Their bodies were recovered the next day and my relatives contacted. My only living relatives were muggles who didn't want any children. So, after the funeral I was sent to a muggle orphanage. There I was so traumatized and fearful of this strange new world that I hid deep inside me that I had ever been a witch. That information was to stay hidden until I was eleven years old............  
  
    I was nine years old, and a confused, sad person. All through my childhood things had happened to that I couldn't explain; like the time I made several children feel real pain after they taunted me, or when light bulbs tended to blow up whenever I was angry and nearby, and then there was that dogs would always bark madly at me when I came near. I went for a walk one day and met up with some boys from the orphanage. They taunted me, threw stones and mud clods at me, hit me. I finally collapsed in the mud and lay there sobbing from exhaustion and misery. I lay there in my rags and tatters in the mud until I fell asleep and was found. For not coming back, I was given three days of no food; I was already scrawny and half starved........  
  
    Then the day when I got my Hogwarts letter. As I read it the memories came flooding back. How I was really a witch, and everything about the Wizarding world. So I told them I was leaving (they didn't resist for by now they hated me) and went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. Of course I remembered how to get there; I had been there countless times as a young child. It turns out the bartender, tom, had been an old friend of my parents, so all I had to do was utter my parents name and immediately I was shown a thousand kindnesses. At first I was alarmed at what he was saying to me as I had never know affection or if I had I had forgotten, but then it got more normal. He sent me on my way and I got all the necessary essentials that were that were on the supply list. I then stayed with him until sep. 1..............  
  
    "LeFaye, Scarlet!" My sorting. I remembered it so well..... As the hat slipped over my eyes I was plunged into darkness.  
  
"Ah yes a good mind..... Terribly clever..........a good heart........ But, oh how sad, you haven't known kindness......how difficult..... And of course your signature color is red, a sure sign of a lost soul........" a voice whispered in my ear.  
  
    My eyes started to tear at this statement. I had never known kindness!  
  
"Well, I think you would probably fare best in..............SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.  
  
    As I walked towards the Slytherin table I could feel warmth such as I had never felt before. Here was a place where I was not an oddity; instead, I was the norm.  
  
    "Maybe here I can have friends. They look all right....... they might accept me." I thought  
  
    To think I thought I would ever be happy anywhere! I was so naive.............  
  
    The first time I saw Draco Malfoy, he was coming to sit down at the table. Lucky for me the only open space was right next to me. We exchanged a few words. Then, as the night wore on we started talking almost exclusively to each other. We were from completely different backgrounds: he was from a rich old family, and I was from an orphanage. But, at least for a while we confided in each other. As the year wore on we were to become close friends.........  
  
    It was the leaving feast of our third year. At the end of the table where we were sitting Draco suddenly told me to close my eyes and open my mouth. A second later I tasted the coldest, most delicious taste I had ever experienced. It was ice cream. After feeding each other playfully, he again told me to close my eyes, but this time to keep my mouth shut. I felt the warm feel of his lips on mine, kissing them. For the first time I experienced physical affection.  
  
On the train home we had a compartment to ourselves. We spent most of it in each other's arms. Though I had no real feelings for Draco, I was eager to feel that wonderful sensation of being loved like that. So I let him kiss me and feel me..............  
  
    A snatch there, a glimpse here, the next years drifted past in rapid succession. Until I met him. He was perfect, why had I not really noticed him before? Maybe because he was a Ravenclaw named Matt. I found out he liked me and for a few months the knowledge was forgotten. Then, he asked me out. I naturally thought the world of him and said yes. Then, a week later he said he didn't have time for a girlfriend because of his studies and his quidditch. And we said good-by. I dreamed of him all the time. Wanting him so bad.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I promise to write more soon! Remember to R/R all the time! I want plenty of good stuff! Flaming is also accepted as long as there is a legitimate reason.  


	2. Happier Memories

She Marched to a Different Beat  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but that u would actually be able to recognize. However, I DOOO own Matt and Scarlet LeFaye and will do terrible, horrible, horrific things to u if I find that u have been "borrowing" her for any of ure writing. I also own any other characters I accidentally put in there without knowing I did so.  
  
  
  
A/N: r u in tears yet? Good, u should be. This is very mentally draining to write since it is based on my emotions. I have several other ideas for fics. One of them might be about Oliver wood. He is so hot in the movie! How could they make such hotness fall off his broom in the quidditch game scene? Somebody needs to kick those writers..........anywayz, back to the point. So, I hope u like this fic. I'll be posting more soon and adding more action. I might stick a war of some sorts in there..... It would give me a chance to add some of the more interesting quotes from les miserable in there. Tell me what u think in ure reviews.  
  
  
  
Thank God Gumlick has spell check, or you'll have to put up with my terrible spelling along with my grammar! (When I did spell check, Draco came up as Drano, which I thought was pretty funny, but I guess you didn't…)  
  
  
  
Ch. 2     'Happier' Memories  
  
    Subconsciously the evil that was the trademark of Slytherin had seeped into me. I first became aware of it when halfway through our 4th year I joined Draco in insulting Harry Potter for the first time:  
  
"Hey Potter, what'cha readin? Trying to learn how to fly decently?"  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy"  
  
"I would love for somebody to fuck me, but not right now. And why should I go away? The library's open for all the students....."  
  
"And this is part of the library, is it not?" I joined in  
  
"Ah, I see Malfoy went and got himself a little whore to do his dirty work......." Potter returned my comment  
  
"Say that again and u won't be able to sit down for a week!" Malfoy shouted. "She's not a whore! You wanna see a whore? Look at the girl sitting next to you"  
  
"MALFOY I'M WARNING YOU!"  
  
"Warning me for what? You can't do anything to me"  
  
"Oh really? We'll just see about that then......." Potter said reaching for his wand  
  
"Looking for this?" Draco said twirling the wand in his hands "You'll have to be better than that"  
  
And with that he cursed him. Only after we had left and were back in our common room that most people like to call a dungeon but we call it home, did he start talking to me again.  
  
"Are you alright? I could have killed him when he called you that..."  
  
"I'm fine. He'll need to do a lot better than that to bother me."  
  
"Ok then, as long as you're sure. I really like you and I would never want anything to hurt you." (Where have we heard that line before? terribly unoriginal)  
  
"I really like you too Draco." I said  
  
And after a quick kiss we went to our separate dormitories. On the way there my mind was engaged in a fierce battle. Why was I always lying and leading people on? I knew I didn't like him like that; I liked Matt. But Matt was......well, anywayz I wasn't going out with Matt and until I was what could it hurt? It could hurt plenty but being the stupid sap that I was then, did I see it? Well, I probably did but dismissed it as nothing. Draco had asked me out but I had said maybe, never yes. In the back of my mind I knew things would soon start to get messy but why push it and make them start before they had to be? I should have gone straight to Draco that very instant and told him the truth. But does a true Slytherin ever do the right thing? Of course not...........  
  
     
  
It had finally happened. Draco had found out about Matt. He yelled, he screamed, and then he went on and on about how I had let him down and he really cared about me and I was leading him on, etc, etc. finally, I just couldn't take it any more. I walked out and left. Well, you can imagine how that went over........ Unfortunately, Draco had enough power and influence to turn my life into a living hell. Like it wasn't already............  
  
He was never mine to lose  
  
Why regret  
  
What could not be?  
  
From: Les Miserables  
  
     
  
  
  
For a while I stood it, but......... how long can a person survive with just a few friends who aren't even in her house? Not very. So I turned to a different outlet. I had special powers I had learned about during the summers I had spent at diagon alley with Tom. Left to my own devices I spent days in the bookshop reading. One of them was how to turn invisible at will. Well, back to the point. One night on one of my many escapades to the restricted section of the library I happened across a sub-section of it entitled 'dark magic'. This intrigued me. I selected a few volumes to read and spent the night there. They enthralled me, ensnared my senses, and awakened a presence in me that I could not name. It beguiled me and made me want to learn more. The more I learned the more I wanted to learn. Soon I began to try small spells on things like spiders and ants. I had never really been in favor of the dark side; but neither had I been opposed to it. When I realized what I had been doing and what it could lead to I made up my mind not to join Voldemort unless he was powerful enough to prevent there being any repercussions brought against me by my actions. In time black magic became my only outlet from the pain. I had almost no friends, and certainly none in Slytherin, I was very nearly alone. Of course I still longed to be with Matt but I had nearly given up on that ever happening as we hardly ever talked.  
  
I love him  
  
But everyday I'm learning  
  
All my life I've only been pretending  
  
Without me his world will go on turning  
  
A world that's full of happiness that I have  
  
Never known  
  
From: Les Miserables  
  
I continued to be very much alone for a long time......... 


End file.
